Butterflies
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot dedicado a Vivi. Basado en The Blue Butterfly y el hecho de que Rick imagine a él y Kate representando los papeles de Joe y Vera. Espero que les guste!


**Este fic está dedicado a Vivi, quien me lo ha pedido especialmente. Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento y bienvenida a Fanfiction. Obviamente, está basado en The Blue Butterfly y en ese momento en que Kate está esperando estar lista para Rick. Sabemos que Kate "sabe" que Rick fantasea con que él es Joe y ella es Vera, así que de ahí sale la historia...**

**Butterflies**

Kate observó de lejos a Rick. Habían ido a comer a Remys luego de cerrar el caso. Kate estaba sensibilizada, la historia de Joe y Vera le había llegado muy hondo. No solamente por haber podido descubrir la verdad, sino por lo que implicaba. Kate se había podido imaginar toda la historia y de pronto recordó la forma en que Rick había relatado esa parte, dándole a entender que se imaginaba a Vera como ella y a Joe como él.

Cerró los ojos brevemente y suspiró. La espera le estaba resultando difícil de sobrellevar. Quería que el tiempo pasara, que las heridas se curaran, que el caso de su madre, finalmente se resolviera y quería estar lista para él. Quería poder mirarlo a los ojos y confesarle que ella también lo amaba, tanto o más que él. No… era imposible amarlo más de lo que él la amaba a ella…

Se removió inquieta en su asiento y sonrió cuando él giró y levantó su mano para saludarla. Había ido a pedir la comida.

Kate simuló jugar un poco con su celular, tratando de dominar su ansiedad. Había momentos como ese en que quería patear el tablero y dedicarse a vivir una historia de amor como correspondía con Rick…

La sola idea de que él fuera su pareja, la persona a su lado, la hizo estremecer. ¿Cuándo se había enamorado de esa manera de él? Porque era inútil negar que le había gustado desde el principio, incluso desde antes de conocerse oficialmente… pero hubo un momento en que ella creía que él era demasiado arrogante, que entre ellos nunca podría pasar nada… y si pasaba, sería algo casual, sin envolver demasiado compromiso y sentimientos.

Cuando Kate volvió a levantar la vista, él estaba junto a ella y depositó un plato con su hamburguesa y el batido de frutilla enfrente de ella.

Kate sonrió ampliamente y lo observó un momento. En forma extraña, Rick se sentó a su lado, no enfrente como lo hacía usualmente.

-La verdad es que no suelo decir esto, tú me conoces, pero estoy feliz de que no hayas hecho lo que se suponía que debías hacer…- le dijo él.

-Bueno, creo que habiendo pasado 60 años tenía derecho a decidirlo… Joe y Vera me caen bien… han vivido toda una vida juntos, no les arruinaré el final…

-Tienes razón…- le dijo él y sonrió al verla abrir la boca para darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-Y tengo que admitir que tu obsesión con Joe y su diario nos ayudó mucho…

-Es verdad…- dijo él entre bocados.

-Ahora… quiero hacerte una pregunta y que seas sincero…- dijo ella con aire de misterio y él asintió, perdido en sus ojos, más interesado en mirarla que en lo que decían.

-Dime…

-¿Te imaginaste como el detective privado y a mí como Vera o no?- dijo mirándolo analítica.

-Kate…

-Dijiste que serías sincero…

-Bueno… no puedes culparme… tú eres mi inspiración… me resulta fácil imaginarte…- dijo y la miró intensamente.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿A qué vienen esas preguntas? ¿Qué quieres saber, Kate?

-Nada…- dijo ella algo avergonzada- es solo… curiosidad…

-¿Por qué no eres sincera conmigo, Kate?

-Yo soy sincera…

-¿Quieres saber si fantaseo contigo? ¿Si tengo... otra clase de fantasías contigo?

-No…- dijo a la defensiva ella.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí…- dijo y tosió con incomodidad.

-Porque yo no tengo problemas en contestarte… todo el tiempo fantaseo contigo… y ¿sabes por qué?

-¿Por… qué?- Kate no tuvo otra posibilidad, y preguntó.

-Porque es la única manera que tengo de esperarte sin desesperar…- dijo él y ella se perdió un instante en sus ojos.

-Perdóname, Rick…- dijo y suspiró.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón…- dijo él y apoyó su mano sobre la de ella, y la miró con algo de melancolía.

-Es que siento que debo hacerlo… no quiero hacerte sufrir… me gustaría que las cosas fueran distintas…

-Solo tienes que decirme lo que quieres y lo tendrás…- dijo él acariciando su mano suavemente, con respeto.

-Te necesito cerca…- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada por la intensidad de sus pensamientos.

-Lo estoy… estoy cerca…

-Necesito abrazarte y quedarme allí, protegida, sintiéndome querida, respetada…

-¿Ahora?

-¿Lo harías?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Por supuesto… - dijo él.

-Bien… de acuerdo, pero no aquí… me da vergüenza… y la clave es que me relaje…

-Bueno… cuando salgamos entonces… dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Y si miramos juntos una película?- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí, claro…- dijo él y se apresuró a terminar de comer.

Kate saboreó lo que le quedaba del batido y dejó una pequeña parte de la hamburguesa. Tenía una sensación rara de mariposas en el estómago.

* * *

Cuando salieron Rick le ofreció ir a su casa pero ella se negó…

-No es que tenga nada en contra de tu madre y Alexis, pero si me ven abrazada a ti, preguntarán cosas que no quiero contestar…

-Bien… vamos a tu casa…- dijo él y sonrió cuando ella arrancó el auto.

Llegaron a casa de Kate y Rick se sentó en el sillón buscando algo para ver mientras Kate preparaba los cafés.

Al rato estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y Kate tosió con incomodidad.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó él.

-Sí…- dijo solo ella, algo avergonzada, quería sumergirse en sus brazos pero tenía miedo al rechazo.

-Te siento algo incómoda…

-Es que… nada… me da vergüenza decirlo…

-Ven aquí, Kate…- le dijo él y estiró los brazos.

Kate sonrió y se dejó abrazar por él. Cerró los ojos, se sintió segura, tranquila, en paz… rodeada por su perfume… el latir alocado de su corazón… Dios… él realmente se moría por ella…

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de él, sus labios cerca de su cuello.

-No tienes idea de lo bien que me hace esto…- dijo ella y rozó levemente su nariz en el cuello de él.

-Es ganancia para ambos…- dijo él y la apretó un poco.

-Bien…- dijo ella y lo tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con él un momento. Luego tiró de su mano y la colocó con suavidad sobre su pecho.

Rick al principio no comprendió lo que ella le quería decir. Pero ni bien sintió los latidos alocados de su corazón, sonrió feliz.

-Laten igual de rápido…- dijo ella y sonrió con timidez.

-Es increíble que así sea…- dijo él y ella besó su mejilla con calidez.

Se quedaron un buen rato así, abrazados y perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-Hey, Joe…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, él no la estaba mirando pero ella podía adivinar su expresión por la forma en que su cuerpo había reaccionado a sus palabras.

-Mmm?- dijo solo él, tenía pánico de cortar el momento.

-Necesito oírte decir que me amas…- dijo y siguió en la misma posición, entre sus brazos y sin mirarlo.

-Te amo, Vera…- dijo él luego de un instante y fue su turno de comprobar el cambio corporal que había experimentado Kate.

-Yo también te amo, Joe…- le dijo ella.

Rick sintió un golpe en el corazón. ¿Habían hecho lo que él creía que habían hecho? ¿Acaso se habían dicho que se amaban pretendiendo que eran otras personas?

Kate movió la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos de cerca. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver la expresión de esperanza en los ojos de Rick.

-Bésame, Joe…- dijo ella y miró sus labios.

Rick creyó que tendría un ataque cardíaco cuando la vio acercarse, tentativamente, con los labios entreabiertos.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó sus labios suavemente, también en forma tentativa. Los labios de Kate sabían a frutilla y cuando ella le brindó un poco más de acceso, y él la exploró delicadamente, Rick la escuchó suspirar.

Necesitó alguna pista de lo que vendría y se dio cuenta de que Kate le estaba dando todas y cada una, a su tiempo…

El beso se interrumpió un momento más tarde y él la miró expectante.

-Esta noche no seremos Kate y Rick… tú serás Joe y yo seré Vera… sin más complicaciones… solo nosotros… ¿de acuerdo?

Rick asintió y ella sonrió.

Kate se mordió el labio y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa delante de él. Rick sintió que la boca se le secaba. Sin embargo, no pudo reaccionar, no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla.

Cuando la cicatriz apareció ante sus ojos, Rick no pudo evitar estirar la mano y acariciarla. Significaba demasiado entre ellos. Kate lo observó y cerró los ojos. Él deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo y ella se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó, como si con ello pudiera dejar de pensar.

Luego se puso de pie y desabotonó sus pantalones de vestir. Rick no pudo contenerse y se puso de pie mientras la volvía a besar y ella luchó para desabotonarle la camisa.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuando finalmente cayeron al sillón, ya piel contra piel, acariciándose y besándose intensamente.

Rick la colocó sobre él y la guió hasta que se sintió parte de ella. Kate jadeó y sonrió cuando lo miró a los ojos.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, aunque a ella no le interesaba volver atrás. Rick quiso decirle muchas cosas, pero respetó el silencio de ella.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de caricias y suspiros, Rick la sostuvo mientras veía la explosión de placer en sus ojos y se dejó llevar, alcanzando su propio climax.

Rick la sostuvo contra su cuerpo un rato más mientras besaba su cuello y ambos se reponían.

Kate lo besó dulcemente luego, cuando él se desconectó de ella, que tomó su camisa y se la puso algo incómoda.

-Dios… eso fue…- dijo él.

-Increíble…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-Gracias por este regalo…- dijo él.

-Fue un regalo mutuo, ¿no crees?

-Me gusta pensar que sí…- dijo él y estiró su mano para acariciar su cara.

-Escucha…- dijo ella.

-¿Seguiremos pretendiendo que somos Joe y Vera?- dijo él y la miró.

-No, Rick… lo siento… necesitaba buscar una excusa para no comprometer demasiado mis sentimientos…

-¿Entonces?

-Si me tienes paciencia… quizás podamos intentar algo… ¿no crees?

-¿Sabes cuál es mi segundo nombre?

-¿Alexander?

-Paciencia…- dijo y ambos rieron.

-¿Estás preparado para una confesión?- dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-Siempre…

-Yo también… te amo… pero como te dije… tenía miedo de comprometerme…

-¿Qué cambió?

-No lo sé… quizás esta historia me tocó de cerca, ¿quién sabe?

-Me alegra que haya sido así…

-Bien…- dijo ella y se levantó, la camisa le quedaba bastante corta y Rick no pudo evitar mirarla.

-¿Puedo quedarme?- le dijo con cara de niño asustado.

-¿Pensabas irte? La noche recién empieza…- dijo ella alzando ambas cejas con interés.

-Detective Beckett ¿me estás invitando a pasar la noche contigo?

-¿Te portarás como debes?

-Como un boy-scout.

-Nunca fuiste boy-scout.

-Es cierto, pero no te dejaré abandonada… - dijo y se levantó, tomándola de la cintura.

-Vamos a la cama de una vez…- dijo ella.

-Espera…- dijo él impidiéndole que camine y ella lo miró con curiosidad- te amo, Kate… quería hacerlo oficial…

Kate lo miró con los ojos empañados de lágrimas y sonrió. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación.

-Dime… ¿usarías un labial bien rojo y hablarías con ese acento melancólico de los años ´40 para mí?- le dijo él y escuchó una carcajada…

Las cosas se irían acomodando de a poco, pero ya no había dudas, y por suerte, la historia de amor de Joe y Vera les había tocado también a ellos…

* * *

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Siempre me ha inspirado este capítulo y supongo que estaba esperando escribir una continuación así. Gracias por el apoyo y a ti, Vivi, por la idea!**


End file.
